The purpose of this study is to improve adherence to HIV treatment among HIV seropositive individuals who use alcohol and/or drugs. A sample of HIV seropositive individuals who use alcohol and/or drugs will be randomly assigned to either the care they already receive or the care they already receive plus the intervention arm of the trial. The intervention, derived from social action theory, will consist of a series of six individual sessions. The efficacy of the intervention will be assessed by comparing the prevalence (and level of) of detectable HIV viral loads in blood, levels of CD4 counts in blood and higher rates of self-reported adherence to antiviral treatment regimens.